User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Heinrich Böle (Archived)
*Original by SlimeShady: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867646 What’s the work? Wallander is a swedish crime-thriller film series that has several different versions. In this case it is with Rolf Lassgård in the leading role as the commissioner Wallander. It is about Wallander solving several different crimes in each episode: everything from serial killers to corrupt businessmen to mobsters. Despite that it takes place in a Crapsack World, at least one stands out: Heinrich Böle. Who is Heinrich Böle? Heinrich Böle is a criminal mastermind and drug dealer whose main goal is to build up a criminal empire with him at the top (a ”pyramid”) and doesn’t have any limits he won’t cross in order to succeed. What has he done? Böle is first seen in a flashback when he breaks into a house and kills the owner, who is also wallanders best friend. When Wallander arrives, Böle escapes and kills the the friend’s wife as well, leading their baby, who is also Wallander’s goddaughter, to be an orphan. 25 years later, one night Böle is seen shooting down a plane driven by two drug dealers working for the drug lord Yngve Holm. Because Yngve has resources and criminal power that Böle wants, he decides to intimidate him. So he breaks into Yngve’s innocent aunt’s house and ties her up, and he puts a puls-meter on her connected to a bomb so if she screams of tries to break loose, her puls will increase and trigger the bomb. When her sister arrives they both die in the explotion. All of this just to threat Yngve. Later, when a former henchman of Böle has talked to the police about him, he arrives in a car and shoots him. Which also triggers Wallander’s traumatizing flashbacks. He also rigged his restaurant with bombs so when Yngve sends three of his men to kill him, they die. Later, Yngves right-hand Frank, who is secretly working for Böle, calls Yngve and tells him that he has no other option but to deal with Böle. When Yngve refuses and ends the call, Böle does no longer have any use of Frank, so he kills him. Then, he kidnaps Yngve’s teenage daughter and puts another bomb-belt on her but this time he has the puls-meter on himself, so if he does not get what he wants from Yngve, his puls will increase out of anger and kill the daughter. At this point, Yngve has given up and turned himself to the police. When he has a meeting with Böle that is being recorded, Böle notices the wire and leaves, still holding the daughter hostage. Wallander knocks him down, however, and removes the bomb-belt from Yngve’s daughter. Wallander drives away Böle to the house where his friends died and confronts him for the murders, but Böle just laughs at him and says that he doesn’t even remember the incident. He tries to escape and gets into the car, but Wallander shoots at him and his puls increases enough to trigger the bomb, accidently killing himself. Freudan excuse or Mitigating factor? No and no. When he talks politely to his henchmen it is obviously not genuine since he has no problem with killing them if it is necessary for him or simply that he has no use for them any longer. In fact, he is so coldblooded that he admits that he doesn’t even remember some of his murders. Heinous standard I’d say he sets it. Especially since villains from other episodes tend to have some complex and noble sides. For example there was a teenager in a previous episode who killed 5 people - but it was because they all harmed his sister that he cares for. Böle easily manages to be as heinouss as possible with his resources, especially since he has among the highest body counts while being one of the few villains to not have any redeeming qualities. Verdict? You decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals